


Killer

by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)



Series: First Blush [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bickering, Commitment, Drinking, F/M, Fist Fights, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Self-Doubt, Songfic, Stupidity, Swearing, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi
Summary: The bad boy has commitment issues.
Relationships: 2P America/Reader, 2P Hetalia Ensemble/Reader
Series: First Blush [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089500
Kudos: 5





	Killer

**Author's Note:**

> (F/N) - Reader's First Name  
> (L/N) - Reader's Last Name  
> Allan Jones - 2p! America's human name
> 
> The song featured is 'Killer' by The Ready Set.

_Stuck in a limbo_

_Me and my sins go_  
  


Allan hissed as the ice pack stung his cheek. "I know you're angry, doll, but don't lash it out on my face, alright? It hurts as bad as it looks."  
  
  


_I played a vicious part_

_I_ _broke an unfair share of hearts_

  
  
  


(F/n) gave him a soft glare in return and continued pressing the pack against his wound, not caring to take off some of the pressure she was putting on the sore and cut flesh. Allan simply winced and kept his mouth shut knowing it was futile to try and talk to his girlfriend when she was mad. She kept pressing the cold sac hard on his face and he could tell from the way her hands were trembling that she was fuming.  
  
  


_I'm about to blow_

_So if you come around then you should know_  
  
  
  


After a while of complete silence (F/n) threw the ice pack onto the ground angrily. Her brows were knit together with frustration as she clicked her tongue. "Why did you even get into that stupid fight, Allan? I thought you were just going for a walk, so how the hell did you end up staggering home with a bloody face and one shoe? It's bad enough that I have to work all day, but now you always have to come home a mess and be someone I have to tend to! We're barely getting by, so would it be so hard for you to just work with me and keep away from trouble?"  
  
  


_I'll tear you up in two_  
  
  
  


The American flashed her a smirk as he picked up the ice pack from the ground and pressed it against his face. From across him (F/n) continued glaring at him and waiting for his answer.

"Oh c'mon doll face, you know how pissy I can get when—"

"Allan, you were _going for a walk_! How the hell did those guys in the alley piss you off? What, did they throw a rock at you, bad-mouthed you, or did you just get _pissy_ because they looked like they wanted to get their a**es whooped?" She ranted sarcastically. He let out an amused chuckle and held up a finger, moving it left and right in a 'no' motion.

"They were eating a beef burger." **(*)**  
  
  
  


_Go ahead, walk it off if you know what's best for you._  
  
  
  


(F/n)'s brow twitched before she leapt up and launched herself on him, punching and slapping at whatever part of him she could touch. She was obviously holding back as Allan easily dodged and laughed at her weak attempts to elbow him and mar his face up even more. "Ow! S***, babe stop! Hey, ow!"  
  
  


_I'm no good for you_

_This heart ain't built for two so run away, run away_  
  
  


"You idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot! Ugh, you are _impossible_!" Landing a final and harder blow on the back of his head, (F/n) growled and stomped away and out of the cramped kitchen, muttering profanities all the way. Allan cackling laughter filled the empty room with his girlfriend's departure.

"Ah, that was priceless," he heaved out, wiping tears from his eyes and chuckling to himself.  
  
  
  


_'Cause I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you_

_I'm no good for you_  
  
  


\---  
  
  


_Get in love then I'll bet you lose so run away, run away_

_'Cause I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you_  
  
  


(F/n) sat on the couch, remote in hand, as she flipped from channel to channel. She stared blankly at the screen with boredom written all over her face as her thumb almost robotically continued pressing the button and changing the channel.

"Oh for Pete's sake, just choose a f***ing channel, woman!" Allan groaned out in exasperation as he shifted his head that was on her lap, finding a more comfortable position. "I'm getting a damn headache from all that static noise that s***ty TV makes when you flip channels!"  
  
  


_I'm a love killer_

_I'm a killer_  
  
  


She simply poked his cheek, surprising him, before blatantly ignoring his desperate pleading. Letting out an overdramatic drawn-out moan of agony, Allan closed his eyes in defeat.

"Hey."

"..."

"Hey."

"..."

"Babe."

"..."

"You're gonna have to give me answer, doll face. How would I know you're still alive?"

"Goddammit Allan, can't you shut up?!" She hissed. Allan cackled hysterically at her reaction. "You are _so_ lucky I love your son-of-a-gun a**, or you'd be sleeping with no roof over your head."  
  
  


_Lower than real low_

_Take your heart like a repo_  
  
  


She muttered out what he could only interpret as a profanity under her breath as she finally settled on a channel.   
  
  


_You dug yourself into_

_A pretty mess that I made for you_  
  


Allan cast his gaze away from her face with a distant look in his eyes. His voice was grim when he mumbled to himself. " _Love_ , huh."

(F/n) didn't hear him, or she didn't bother responding to his almost depressed-sounding statement, and simply started humming along to the opening tune of the show she was watching. Her fingers found their way into his auburn hair and with deft movements, she ran them through his locks in the way she knew he liked.  
  
  


_I'm about to show for the time you're gonna lose by the time I go_  
  
  


He started tugging at the loose strands of cloth from the cover of the throw pillow that was resting on his stomach — a nervous habit he could never seem to get rid of. Anxiety was building up in his chest and making him feel as if something was slowly weighing down on him, making him take deeper breaths. He suddenly felt a surge of annoyance as his girlfriend's fingers continued massaging his head. All he needed was time to rest and be at peace, she didn't have to rake her hand through his hair all the f***—

Stopping himself from getting carried away, Allan simply sat up, letting (F/n) retract her hand off his head before he stood and wandered off.

"Where you off to?" he heard her ask, too into whatever she was watching to spare him a glance.  
  
  


_I'll tear you up in two_  
  
  
  


"Bathroom, you coming?" an incoherent but surely sarcastic retort followed and Allan simply let out a chuckle. She was so predictable. She would let herself be pushed out and pulled back in by him. She would let him play games with her and she would let him win. She would let him see her so vulnerable and still be there when he would turn away. She was too easy, too kind, too beautiful.

She was too much of a blessing for someone like him to have.

_Go ahead, walk it off if you know what's best for you._  
  


He shut the bathroom door behind him, pushing hard without turning the knob. One of these days he knew he'd get his ear chewed off when (F/n) notices the almost-broken doorknob but he was too into his head to care.

His reflection stared back at him blankly as he looked into the mirror. As he set his eyes trained on his own red orbs, he pressed his palm flat against the cold surface of the glass. Even when he squinted or stared long enough to bring tears to his eyes, he couldn't see it.

Just what could (F/n) see in him. He was a delinquent, a troublemaker. He was the villain but she treats him as her hero. He had long ago turned his back on the image of being 'good'. He was content with doing what he wants when he wants, and how he wants. He was fine with being the bad guy because he knew that everyone had darkness in them; he was simply embracing his demons.

But why? When she looks at him, all he sees in her eyes is admiration. Most of the time her eyes would be betraying the rest of her face. She would scowl but he knew it was all in good humour because her eyes would still be speaking in ways he couldn't even begin to explain. She made him feel as if something was finally going right in his life. He was finally getting the love he deserved.  
  
  


_Bootleg emotions, bottled up explosions_  
  
  


But was she too much for him? Was she offering everything he never thought of accepting?

Allan got a hold of himself before he plunged even deeper into his thoughts and straightened himself out, making sure he didn't look too spaced out. For the sake of theatrics, he pulled the lever of the toilet and waited a few moments for the sound of flushing to dissolve away before taking a breath and walking out of the small bathroom.  
  
  


_Intoxicating you, learning of the truth_  
  
  


\---  
  
  


Allan sat up in the dark. The barely-glowing digital clock on the bedside table to his right flashed 12:54 AM. He looked to his side. (F/n) was sleeping soundly, a hand loosely grasping at her pillow that lay diagonally under her head and her feet poking out from under the sheets that got tangled with her legs. The usual noise from just outside their small apartment was nonexistent, given the time, and Allan found himself uncomfortable. He preferred to hear the honks of impatient drivers or the hustle and bustle of the street below than to be faced with the silence and his thoughts.

Absentmindedly, he didn't notice his fingers plucking at the blanket covering his legs as he continued gazing down at the (h/c)-haired woman beside him. His head was a mess of 'but's and 'if's. He let out a low growl of annoyance and slowly got out of bed. He had to get his mind off it.

Several times now, (F/n) has touched the subject of 'loving' him, and every time it set a clock ticking inside him. It was as if there was a warning flashing before his eyes but he had no idea what to watch out for. Why was he so scared of the fact that she was possibly honest about her feelings for him?

He ran a hand through his hair in annoyance, messing it up and making strands fall and stick out of place. "S***, I need a drink."  
  
  


_I'm your seventh sin, exiting through your skin_  
  
  


\---  
  
  


(F/n) woke up to the sound of clinking glass. Groggily getting up, she smoothened down her hair and looked around. Allan's side of the bed was empty but the pillows and sheets were still out of place. Yawning to herself, she peeked over at the digital clock and gave out a soft sigh. "Again?"

Throwing the blanket off her lap, she headed over to the small closet at the other side of the room. She pulled out two jackets, both of which were not hers. She trudged out the door and winced at the blinding kitchen light that hit her eyes. Grumbling, the sleepy (e/c)-eyed girl pushed random furniture aside as she made her way to the cramped balcony where a lone silhouette stood watching the empty streets below.  
  
  


_Intoxicating you, ninety-seven proof_  
  
  
  


She tried pushing the sliding door open but it wouldn't budge any further than it had. Instead, a heavy metal grunt was heard, startling Allan from his quiet reverie. He spun around to face her, a cold look on his face. Once he realized it was just (F/n), his eyes softened and his shoulders slacked in the relaxed way it always does when she's around. "Hey."

He pressed his palm flat on the door and slid it open all the way for her. She walked past him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing his leather coat over him. Humming in acknowledgement, he picked up his half-empty glass of beer from the small table by the door and took a sip.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Allan looked at her in confusion. "What?"

(F/n) simply closed the door behind her, keeping the cold air from seeping in and pulled the jacket she wore closer around her. "You must have a good reason to be drinking this late — or early, whichever suits your fancy — and standing out here in the freezing cold with just a shirt and pyjamas on, Allan. So, do you want to talk about it?"  
  
  


_I'm no good for you_  
  


Allan furrowed his brows and kept his lips sealed shut. Putting his glass back down on the table in defeat, he let out a long sigh and leaned against the railings. "I don't know."

Chuckling bitterly, she came behind him, wrapping a comforting arm around his torso and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Or I could just try to read your mind. As usual."

They watched the dim-lit streets in silence and let the cool early morning air envelope their faces. After a while of staring into the horizon, Allan felt his girlfriend shivering beside him, her arm no longer around his torso but jammed into the pockets his spare jacket that she was wearing. Grunting slightly, he pushed himself off the balcony railing and wrapped his arm around her, directing her to turn and walk back inside their apartment. Grabbing his forgotten glass of beer, he followed (F/n) indoors where it was just warm enough to sigh out in content.

(F/n) rubbed her eyes tiredly, struggling to keep them open and walking straight at the same time.   
  
  


_This heart ain't built for two so run away, run away_  
  
  
  


"Hey, hey, hey. Come on, get to bed, babe. I'll come in a minute, yeah?" Allan insisted, leading her to their bedroom door when she almost tripped over her own feet. She mumbled out an incomprehensible sound of agreement as she trudged into the room and snuggled under the warm sheets, not bothering to at the least shrug the jacket she was wearing off.  
  
  


_'Cause I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you_  
  
  
  


The auburn-haired male heaved out a sigh as he reluctantly emptied his almost-empty glass of alcohol down the sink before he slipped quietly into the bedroom. He tugged his jacket off, hanging it on the wooden peg by the door, and got on the bed. (F/n) didn't stir, too deep into sleep to be fazed. He looked at her and gently tucked stray strands of hair behind her ears and away from her face.  
  
  


_I'm no good for you_

_Get in love and I'll bet you lose so run away_  
  
  
  


"What the hell are you doing to me, woman?" he mumbled to himself as he pulled her sleeping figure to his chest, spooning his beloved and nuzzling his cold nose into her hair that always seemed to smell of her shampoo.

_'Cause I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you_  
  


_I'm a love killer_

_I'm a killer_

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published in Wattpad on Mar 21, 2018.


End file.
